


Uma rosa para Máscara da morte

by JaredGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/pseuds/JaredGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afrodite presenteia Máscara da Morte, seu amado com uma escrava sexual achando que não seria nada demais para ele. Era apenas sua maneira de se aproximar do garanhão canceriano, mas os planos saem do controle de Afrodite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A escrava

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Nâo curto Afrodite efeminado ou afetado. Ambos são homens, não é porque Afrodite é gay e nutre uma paixão secreta pelo canceriano que ele precisa ser efeminado como em toda fic brasileira que leio. Prepare-se para ler algo mais viril e menos meloso entre Angelo ( nome italiano de batismo do canceriano) e Nicklas (nome sueco de batismo do pisciano); Minhas fics sobre Saint Seya sempre terão como canon Afrodite e Máscara pois sou canceriana com ascendente em peixes ou seja eu amo esse casal. Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: fanfiction Saint Seya. Esta é uma obra de ficção de fã para fã sem qualquer intuito comercial, os personagens e seus nomes pertencem a Kurumada e não a mim. lemon, yaoi. 

A escrava

Era manhã no templo, uma manhã quente do verão da Grécia não era de fazer graça para ninguém. O cavaleiro de câncer estava deitado em sua cama envolto em lençóis brancos quando acordou e qual foi não foi sua surpresa ao ver em seu quarto uma moça de cabelos negros e longos, de linda face e olhos aterrorizados, sentada no chão, acorrentada. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para enxergá-la melhor. Nesse momento entrou Nicklas, nome de batismo do cavaleiro Afrodite de Peixes em seu quarto e a visão daquele homem de longas madeixas azuis e corpo perfeito fizeram o cavaleiro de câncer esboçar um sorriso meigo e confuso ao mesmo tempo, coisa que não era tão fácil para ele, Angelo, seu nome de batismo, o temido Máscara da morte de câncer.  
-Acordou bela adormecida? - Disse Afrodite  
-Sim – disse o canceriano – E o que mesmo você faz aqui na quarta casa a essa hora da manhã com essa... essa...  
-Escrava- respondeu Afrodite- Não vá se acostumado, é um presente meu para você, por ter salvo minha vida ontem...  
Agora máscara se lembrara da batalha do dia anterior quando havia retirado Afrodite semi consciente da arena onde treinava com Milo de Escorpião, que o espancava severamente debaixo daquele sol causticante da Grécia. Afrodite tinha desmaiado, não muito acostumado com aquele calor terrível uma vez sendo sueco. O verão grego sempre lhe fizera mal mas desde que havia assumido publicamente sua homossexualidade, outros cavaleiros de ouro temendo pela reputação do santuário só queriam espanca-lo e aproveitavam para fazer isso justamente nos treinos diários. Tomado de uma covardia imensa Milo espancou Afrodite mesmo notando sua fragilidade quanto ao calor e quando o vira desmaiado planejava mata-lo. Nesse momento Máscara da morte entrou na arena afastando Milo com um só golpe, tomou Afrodite nos braços e o levou para a décima segunda casa do santuário salvando sua vida, perante os olhares curiosos e raivosos de alguns cavaleiros.  
-Ah sim... eu salvo sua vida de uma morte dolorosa debaixo do Sol e sou presenteado com uma... escrava? –Máscara a olhou- Mas ela não me parece uma escrava – ele observou atentamente a moça linda que fazia questão de ignorá-lo, tinha formas perfeitas, seios fartos e estava em um vestido longo branco um tanto transparente. No mesmo momento o cavaleiro de câncer esboçou um sorriso para ela, que o olhou e desviou o olhar raivoso.  
Afrodite se debruçou sobre ela e pegando seus cabelos, a fez se levantar com toda a sua força de homem enquanto ela gemia tentando alcançar a mão dele, Afrodite a observou:  
-Linda não? – Ele observou o rosto dela e nesse momento a moça reparou bem nos olhos azuis piscina lindos de Afrodite que a olhavam com inveja- Achei que ia gostar- disse ele um tanto preguiçoso e a atirou na cama do cavaleiro de câncer, as correntes fizeram barulho – Faça bom proveito... - disse em voz de inveja e desdém sabendo que ela nada significava para o temido máscara da morte, amor secreto de sua vida. Afrodite adoraria estar no lugar dela naquele momento, receberia o melhor sexo de sua vida, com toda volúpia que o canceriano poderia oferecer ou.. desfrutar dela afinal era uma escrava sexual, um presente pela sua vida. Com toda má vontade Afrodite deixou a casa de câncer e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Não havia o que fazer ou dizer, precisava se aproximar mais do italiano e conquistar sua confiança. Talvez descobrir porque ele havia sido o único que o salvara da morte no dia anterior. Um fio de esperança brotava dentro dele diante daquela ação inesperada... Ele, um cavaleiro de ouro, temido, machão convicto, com uma reputação irrefutável de ser um vulcão com mulheres na cama, o havia salvado da morte. Afrodite só queria descobrir porque e para isso precisava de mais aproximação e que melhor aproximação seria dar ao canceriano um presente que o deixaria distraído e feliz e o faria lembrar de Afrodite?  
A moça deitada na cama tentava fugir para longe apesar do cavaleiro de ouro ser o homem mais lindo que ela já vira sobre a Terra, a pele morena dele contrastava com os lençóis brancos, os cabelos castanho claro desalinhados da noite de sono, os olhos azuis escuros, uma barba por fazer e o tórax musculoso com alguns poucos pelos no centro... era uma visão e tanto. Angelo aproximou-se dela e a tocou o rosto e ela virou o rosto fugindo do toque dele:  
-Você é bastante rebelde para uma escrava- murmurou ele sentindo a ereção latente mas adorava a idéia de uma moça rebelde que ele deveria tomar a força para ele.  
-Talvez eu não seja escrava senhor...  
Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas:  
-Como assim?  
-Afrodite me raptou da Casa Vermelha, cavaleiro... eu não sou escrava e jamais serei escrava de ninguém...-Ela dizia com raiva mesmo assim o fitando com desejo diante daquele homem perfeito.  
Ele a examinou e pensou por alguns segundos, Casa Vermelha era o bordel da vila, um tanto afastado pela sua reputação, onde os homens poderiam frequentar sem serem vistos, até mesmo ele já havia ido lá para desfrutar de algumas horas com belas prostitutas mas porque Afrodite raptaria uma moça daquele lugar? Afrodite queria agradá-lo entregando-lhe uma mulher em agradecimento a seu salvamento? O estranho é porque Afrodite queria agradá-lo...sempre o vira se livrar de situações piores e fazer um simples aceno de cabeça como agradecimento, isso já era o bastante para os cavaleiros de ouro.  
-Qual seu nome moça linda? - perguntou ele e sorriu – Quero conhecer melhor minha escrava embora isso nada me importe porque não sei se é verdade que foi raptada... – Ele passou o braço para trás da cabeça, apoiando-a no bíceps a fuzilando com o olhar lindo. Ela chacoalhou as correntes  
\- Acho que isso responde sua pergunta sobre se fui raptada ou não...e depois eu costumo ser paga para coisas assim, se eu não serei paga, então o senhor mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de Atena, não lhe deverei favores!  
\- Olhe a boca, piranha! – disse ele  
\- Alexa! Meu nome é Alexa, senhor, acredite em mim, o cavaleiro de peixes entrou em meu quarto ontem a noite e só do que me lembro foi que ele me pedira pra cheirar uma rosa e depois disso acordei aqui em seu quarto.  
Bem, isso era bem típico de Peixes, inclemente, ele não sentia pena de ninguém quando desejava algo. Era impiedoso e perfeito assassino assim como ele próprio máscara da morte.  
\- Alexa... como vou saber a verdade? Se é que eu quero e me importo com a verdade? Você é uma mulher desfrutável e eu gostei de você - Ele se aproximou dela vagarosamente e tocou seu vestido bem na alça puxando-o , deixando a mostra o seio da moça, em seguida a puxou pela cintura com força para junto do corpo quente dele, grudando os corpos fazendo-a sentir seu desejo duro como pedra. Ela deu um gritinho de medo mas também de algo mais que sentira. O cheiro másculo dele a inebriava, a pele quente e os olhos azuis agora tão perto, tudo nele era perfeito, mesmo algumas cicatrizes de batalhas em sua barriga e ombros morenos. Angelo tocou seus lábios no queixo dela que começou a se debater em vão, aquele homem era um milhão de vezes mais forte do que ela até mesmo por ser um cavaleiro de Atena, um cavaleiro impiedoso que colecionava as cabeças de seus inimigos mortos em batalha contra ele, que jamais tiveram a menor chance. Imagine ela!  
\- Shh Alexa... – disse ele – pare com isso...  
Ela o olhou com raiva:  
\- Eu não sou escrava, cavaleiro... Se me quer, terá de pagar o justo!  
Ele parou por um momento, tomado de desejo incontrolável porém pensativo: porque aquela mulher não se rendia a ele? Sabia dos seus motivos, mas não os ocultos...  
\- Por que não me quer? – perguntou ele  
Ela o olhou:  
\- Tenho um homem na aldeia, cavaleiro...  
De repente ele achou aquilo tudo muito errado. Ele deveria proteger civis, eram ordens que aprendera em treinamento com os anciãos, mesmo sabendo que as vezes alguns cavaleiros quebrassem as regras. Aquele pensamento o perturbou, mesmo sendo um sanguinário sem pena alguma de ninguém sabia que era errado. Não foi para atacar moças indefesas da aldeia que havia sido treinado como um dos melhores cavaleiros de ouro, que recebera a alcunha de máscara da morte de câncer. Os inimigos o temiam terrivelmente, assim como os demais cavaleiros das 11 casas zodiacais, mas não queria que aldeões o temessem e sim respeitassem sua força e poder. Entretanto fazia tempo que não tinha um corpo quente de mulher sob ele...Aquele cheiro de mulher, o perfume de seu corpo o inebriavam:  
-Eu sinto, mas não posso saber a verdade agora e nesse momento só o que eu quero é você embaixo de mim... - disse ele a arrastando pra debaixo dele mesmo com o barulho das correntes que Afrodite pusera nela. Aquele barulho de correntes o excitava ainda mais. Angelo puxou o vestido dela pra cima, deixando a mostra as coxas bem torneadas e com uma mão rasgou a calcinha dela sem o menor esforço, Alexa pensou em gritar mas sabia que se o fizesse o canceriano apenas a esbofetearia a deixando inconsciente para poder fazer o que queria com mais calma. A ansiedade e medo dela o excitavam ainda mais...  
A décima segunda casa do santuário estava envolta em penumbra, assim como Afrodite deitado em sua cama chorando, de ciúme, arrependimento, amor... Amava o cavaleiro de câncer, por isso havia admitido sua homossexualidade para os demais cavaleiros sem esperar nada em troca, sabia que alguns ali disfarçavam muito bem o que sentiam uns pelos outros, admiração... paixão... Camus e Milo eram um exemplo. Todos sentiam a tensão sexual no ar entre eles. Mas era algo velado e ele não. Havia aberto sua condição para todos e agora sofria o preconceito hipócrita. Odiava imaginar o que acontecia na cama de câncer naquele momento, daria um braço para que pudesse ter coragem de se declarar ao amigo, de sentir algum amor que máscara da morte pudesse lhe dar, mesmo que fosse uma migalha. Nâo importava, havia aprendido a amar o sanguinário cavaleiro, o amigo de conversas, de lutas. Adorava o corpo do outro, quando o via sem camisa seus olhos nublavam de desejo, era realmente um homem lindo como ele mesmo Afrodite era, mas câncer tinha uma beleza mais masculina. Afrodite era admirado por sua beleza meio andrógena, os cabelos azuis bem cuidados, o corpo atlético das batalhas e treinamentos, a pele branca características dos suecos...Era lindo e desejado por todas e todos. O que fazer se entre tantos deseja e amava apenas um cavaleiro?  
Na quarta casa, Angelo beijava aquela moça linda em sua cama, abrindo com sua língua os lábios carnudos dela, como era linda! Pensava ele... Não era todo dia que uma moça tão linda era oferecida ou se oferecia a ele... Eram na maioria das vezes moças bonitas mas não tão lindas, de fartos seios, rosto lindo e voz sedutora como Alexa. Ele a penetrou, o que a fez gemer, uma invasão que logo se tornaria deliciosa... Angelo sabia dar prazer pois para ele dar prazer também era uma forma de sentir prazer e uma prostituta como ela o instigava ainda mais... Ele sentiu vontade de beijá-la como jamais sentiu tanta vontade de beijar alguém nos últimos anos. Ele a domava, estocando seu membro dentro dela cada vez mais rapidamente, beijando seus seios, acariciando com as mãos calejadas das lutas as coxas dela. Era uma beleza de mulher! Logo ela o olhou nos olhos azuis profundos, ele a olhava de volta mordendo os lábios lindos sentindo que ela começava a ficar mais a vontade, deixando-se molhar numa volúpia inevitável; Aquele homem era lindo, era um cavaleiro de ouro, um puro sangue italiano, ela não conseguiu sustentar suas teses mais tempo. O gemido rouco dela o fez alcançar o clímax dentro dela. O cavaleiro de câncer soltou gemidos de prazer enquanto gozava. Alexa no entanto, esperava mais, havia gostado daquele homem mais do que deveria e sabia sentir prazer portanto estava frustrada e em sua frustração falou algo que não deveria olhando nos olhos dele:  
-Grosso!  
Foi muito rápido mas o tapa no rosto desferido por Angelo, a fez virar para o lado, com os cabelos cobrindo o rosto e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Máscara da morte a ouviu chorar baixinho e com delicadeza que não lhe era peculiar afastou os cabelos do rosto dela, não sabia bem o que dizer, sabendo que deveria proteger os civis, sentiu alguma pena dela como no dia anterior sentira de Afrodite. Tentou afastar alguns pensamentos de sua mente. Havia jorrado seu sêmem dentro de uma aldeã, passou a torcer muito para que ela não estivesse em seu período fértil, imaginou a situação de se tornar pai. Era um cavaleiro de ouro, sua missão era proteger Atena e não ser pai.  
-Alexa- disse ele  
Ela o olhou com os olhos chispando de raiva, marejados de lágrimas do tapa.  
-Senhor, me desculpe mas não tenho medo de você! Eu só quero ir embora, por favor me solte... eu quero voltar para o meu quarto na Casa Vermelha. -E eu não me importo se deveria me comportar como uma boa escrava de um cavaleiro de Atena, eu nunca vou! Prefiro a morte rápida pelas suas mãos do que passar a vida como escrava...  
-Não diga asneiras, eu não vou lhe matar... – não virou o rosto para ela, permaneceu olhando para fora por entre a fresta aberta das janelas de seu quarto – Lamento por seu homem mas você é minha agora...  
Ela gritou.  
-Porque?!  
Respondeu calmamente:  
-Porque eu gostei muito de você- reforçou a palavra muito- Qual o nome dele?  
-Porque pergunta?  
-Qual o nome?! – perguntou impiedoso  
-Maurizio... – respondeu ela com medo e se arrependendo de ter sido tão ingênua e não ter dito outro nome qualquer  
Ele se levantou, vestindo sua túnica de treino, pegando uma pequena faca, enfiando a na cintura.  
\- O que vai fazer senhor?!- ela gritava – Por favor não mate meu namorado! Não faça isso!  
Angelo trazia um olhar impiedoso, não podia deixar vivo alguém que poderia se atrever a vir atrás dele para lhe matar mesmo sabendo que os guardas do santuário jamais deixariam qualquer um passar. Não conseguia pensar. Nesse momento sentiu um cosmo muito familiar se aproximar. Afrodite entrava em seu quarto com os olhos marejados de lágrimas como os de Alexa.  
-Eu ouvi os gritos dessa pobre desgraçada... - disse Nicklas- O que houve?  
Na velocidade da luz o cavaleiro de câncer já estava imprensando o cavaleiro de peixes contra uma das paredes da casa com a pequena faca contra o pescoço de Afrodite. Afrodite o encarava engolindo em seco:  
-Que houve ficou louco?  
-Não se atreva a me dar uma prostituta comprometida como presente e pensar que vai sair impune disso Afrodite...- a proximidade dos corpos fez Afrodite estremecer de desejo mesmo sendo ameaçado.  
-Me mate então... é só o que eu quero- meteu a mão na faca e a posicionou em sua veia – Me mate maldito... porque eu não consigo mais viver sem ter você...  
Angelo cerrou os olhos, sem compreender nada e se afastou dele num rompante.  
-como?  
O cavaleiro de peixes continuou encarando-o:  
-Eu só penso em você há meses, eu só vejo você nos meus sonhos, eu me toco pensando em você italiano maldito... Eu me declarei para todos porque eu te amo! E agora que você sabe eu só espero minha morte...- ajoelhou-se esperando um golpe fatal que finalmente tiraria sua vida miserável e o libertaria daquele sofrimento. Mas o golpe não veio.  
Câncer sentou na cama o olhando atônito. Então peixes era apaixonado por ele? Afrodite ergueu o olhar. Alexa tentava fingir que dormia morta de medo que sobrasse alguma ira para ela de toda aquela confissão. Afrodite finalmente se sentou no chão encostando-se a uma parede vendo que o canceriano não conseguia proferir uma única palavra.  
-Meu peito dói...- disse ele- de medo, de amor, de ciúme, e pensei que essa coisa ai na sua cama o faria ser grato a mim por alguns dias e que eu poderia finalmente me aproximar mais. Mas agora vejo que tem uma faca nas mãos para fazer sei lá o que com alguém e vejo que foi tudo por água abaixo. Seja lá quem você queira matar agora... se livre dessa criatura acorrentada em sua cama ou me livrarei dela.  
Nesse momento Angelo o olhou:  
-Encoste nela e realmente morre...  
-Não acredito! - gritou Afrodite- Gostou dessa....dessa...PUTA?! Vai fazer o que em seguida? Se casar com ela?!- ele se levantou com ódio de Alexa. Máscara também se levantou preparando-se para um combate com Afrodite - Ela só está aqui porque está acorrentada, lembre-se disso Angelo! Ela jamais vai te amar... jamais vai te amar como eu te amo...- disse baixo e saiu arrastado para fora da quarta casa, voltando ao seu templo.  
Mas Angelo realmente pensou em tudo que havia acontecido até então e em todos os motivos que peixes usou para ir até sua casa nos últimos meses, não eram bons motivos, eram realmente atitudes de alguém que queria aproximação somente. E agora sabia porque.  
Quando Afrodite finalmente saiu, máscara da morte olhou pra Alexa que fingia estar dormindo e se virou para ele.  
-Cavaleiro de câncer... o que ele disse é verdade...eu nunca lhe amarei- ela sussurrava- Mas Peixes vai me matar na primeira oportunidade, o senhor sabe disso e acorrentada nem tenho chance de me esconder...  
-Você não tem qualquer chance contra Afrodite, de forma alguma, não adianta sequer se esconder... - falou ele triste sabendo que Afrodite era um assassino perfeito. Pensou em alguma solução para aquilo que havia se transformado numa situação muito complicada. Nâo poderia deixar que Afrodite tivesse uma oportunidade perto dela pois sabia que ele iria matá-la por ciúme. Olhou a linda mulher pensativo e disse:  
-Eu vou desacorrentar você mas saiba de uma coisa...se o seu namorado vier atrás de mim saberei que contou sobre tudo isso e se isso acontecer, ele será um cadáver ao amanhecer, entendeu? – ele pegou os cabelos dela puxando levemente  
Ela engoliu em seco... Estava sem as correntes finalmente e conseguiu correr. E Angelo decidiu que deveria fazer algo quanto a Afrodite.  
Começou a subir lentamente as escadarias que levavam a décima segunda casa do santuário, sentiu o cosmo de Afrodite pesado, triste quanto mais se aproximava. Agora sabia porque e porque ele tentava tanto agradá-lo sempre, todas as visitas a sua casa durante os últimos meses, trazendo guloseimas, filmes, presentes... Entrou sorrateiro e foi adentrando a cheirosa casa do pisciano. Afrodite estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos vidrados no teto, sabia que o cavaleiro de câncer estava ali. Não se moveu, permanecendo deitado desleixadamente porém lindo de qualquer maneira...peito nu, tão alvo, os cabelos azuis espalhados pelo travesseiro e uma mão sobre o peito. Mas Câncer sabia que toda aquela beleza invejada pelas mulheres e homens poderia ser uma atração fatal... Afrodite era um assassino frio quando queria.  
-Sente-se- disse Nicklas sem se mexer.  
Angelo se sentou e então Afrodite o olhou com os olhos marejados.  
\- O que deseja aqui? Quase não vem tão longe a última casa...  
-Eu queria entender o que está acontecendo...  
Afrodite suspirou e finalmente se sentou na cama, deixando o lençol descer até a cintura mostrando que estava nu. Angelo virou o rosto. Afrodite se arrastou até ele.  
-Não consegue ver um homem nu? - Afrodite provocou  
-Sempre me viu nu nos banhos de rio quando mais novos e agora o que eu lhe causo Angelo? Asco? Ou seria... medo - arriscou alto demais  
Máscara o agarrou pelos cabelos:  
-Pare com isso Afrodite! Sempre respeitei você... salvei-lhe a vida ontem porque acho uma covardia idiota dos outros cavaleiros, sim eu tenho opinião própria e respeito você pelas suas escolhas..- o empurrou – Eu vejo Camus e Milo se esfregando pelos cantos, sussurrando coisas , além dos outros cavaleiros que não se assumem, achei muita coragem a sua mas não pense que vai entrar em minha casa, dizer que me ama de repente e ...  
Afrodite arriscou novamente:  
-E?... – se arrastou até ele de novo sem temer pela vida  
-E esperar que eu aceite!  
Afrodite o tocou os cabelos castanhos:  
\- Não precisa aceitar meu amor... se não quiser- baixou a cabeça- Mas eu ofereço meu corpo... – E estava perto demais do canceriano, encostou as coxas no outro – É só o que eu desejo, por favor não me negue tudo... eu sonho com você todas as noites, eu durmo pensando no seu corpo quente... eu amo você Angelo... – não havia outro jeito senão implorar, não havia outra maneira, não pensou em outra coisa a não ser se oferecer a ele como uma das cortesãs ou uma escrava.  
Câncer o olhou:  
\- Peixes...  
\- O que precisa para você gostar de mim?! – gritou Nicklas- Eu ser mulher? Pense que sou! Eu não me importo...  
Angelo observou os lábios do outro atentamente e de repente o beijou suavemente. Afrodite mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... e retribuiu o beijo com vontade e volúpia se agarrando nos cabelos castanho claro do amado. Máscara da morte o soltou:  
\- Era isso que você queria? Já teve... – levantou-se um Angelo triste.  
Afrodite o observava rumar para longe, observava seu amor ir embora, sair pela porta e se jogou na cama pesadamente aos prantos, achando que fez a maior burrada de toda a sua vida e o tivesse perdido para sempre.


	2. A Rosa mais cheirosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem qualquer erro, leio e releio e as vezes sem beta reader ainda encontro alguns errinhos de continuação.  
> Me perdoem por isso e se for grotesco , me avisem por favor!

A Rosa mais cheirosa

Camus daria uma festa em sua décima primeira casa do cavaleiro.

As Amazonas ajudariam na festa, todos iriam. Todos foram convidados. Nicklas achou que não teria coragem de ir e encontrar com o amor da sua vida então preferiu ficar em casa. Entretanto isso logo mudaria ao ver camus adentrar seu quarto com uma garrafa de bebida.

\- peixinho , o que tá fazendo de bode? É o canceriano?

' Do que você está falando camus?-afrodite se levantou num repente.

-EU sei o que você sente pelo carcamano, peixinho .

Afrodite se enfureceu

\- você não sabe de nada Camus de aquário e saia da minha casa!

Camus se sentou no sofá o olhando enquanto ria

-Afrodite , eu posso te ajudar.

-Nao, você não pode e eu não tô pedindo ajuda de ninguem , Camus!

\- Me escuta! Eu sei que você não vai fazer nenhum progresso com aquele rude enquanto ele estiver ele mesmo

-Não entendi - Afrodite se sentou curioso

\- Simples, peixes..voce vai a festa sim, terão amigos lá que fizemos na cidade e que você pode paquerar. Voce acha que o bruto canceriano nao vai sentir nada? Flerte com outro homem...mas se acha que ele vai sentir, leve uma garrafa e eu vou embebedar aquele cara pra que você 

Afrodite examinou bem o rosto de Camus e desconfiou

-Que parada está por trás disso?

Camus se riu e se levantou 

\-- Nenhuma parada, eu e Milo só queremos te ajudar, podemos?

Afrodite pensou bem e andou pela sua casa, olhou as rosas é achou que poderia ter plano melhor.

-Tudo bem,eu vou .Me espera lá com seu plano .

Camus deu um gritinho e se levantou para em seguida correr para a porta de saída

-Vai muito bonito ein fro!

Odiava quando os demais o chamavam por esse apelido ridículo de Fro e começou a ficar tenso.Afrodite se dirigiu a seu jardim e colheu a Rosa mais bonita que viu. Sabia do poder daquela Rosa e arriscaria sua vida para ter um momento com aquele bruto que tanto amava.Arrepiou-se. Em seguida começou a pensar na roupa que usaria.

Afrodite se preparava todo para a festa de Camus. Estava lindo como uma rosa mortífera. Vestia uma calça de couro e uma camisa cinza aberta no peito, entretanto em seu bolso da camisa, Afrodite depositou como acessório a rosa que colhera de seu jardim. Era uma rosa especial. Olhou para ela e sorriu um sorriso malicioso... A rosa era tão vermelha e tão linda que nem parecia ter sido colhida, parecia mágica. E realmente era.

Afrodite desceu ansioso até a decima primeira casa, a casa de aquário. Da porta já sentia os cosmos dos demais cavaleiros exceto um. A música era alta. Ele entrou e reparou na decoração aquariana da festa. Haviam muitos peixes de papel colorido nas paredes, bolhas de sabão no ar saídas de uma máquina e uma nevoa de gelo seco. Avistou Aldebaran a um canto já bebendo. Aproximou-se dele. Viu outros homens interessantes conversando em outro canto. Nada de Angelo.

\- E ai touro? – puxou assunto mas foi um tanto ignorado pelo taurino. – Não fala mais comigo?

Aldebaran o olhou de cima a baixo.

\- Boa noite, peixes. – logo virou o olhar para outra direção, não era um homem de muita conversa.

Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça e revirou o local com o olhar. Estava impecavelmente lindo. Um ou dois homens da aldeia nesse momento o reparavam. Shura o viu e foi até ele saltitante.

\- Peixinho!! Você veio! – pegou ele pelo braço e o puxou.- Esse é Carlo, esse é Mateo, são nossos amigos da aldeia – Em seguida disse no ouvido de Afrodite- Eles são gays...

Afrodite riu e lançou-lhes um olhar azul hipnotizante. Em seguida conversou um pouco com eles sem muito interesse e pegou uma bebida. Assim como estava bebericando do cálice, foi saindo de fininho das conversas e foi sentar-se a um canto. A única pessoa que lhe importava naquela festa era o canceriano. Todos os demais cavaleiros estavam lá. Alguns bebiam e riam-se a um canto, conversando com mulheres. Outros conversavam com os convidados da aldeia. Shura foi até ele.

\- Nicklas, nós fizemos essa festa para nos unir mais, não para você ficar a um canto sozinho pensando só no Angelo.

\- Shura, ele não vem?

\- Não sei mas acho que sim, ele disse que viria, mas imagina ele aparecer com uma mulher?

Afrodite fez uma cara de horror.

\- Bem ai então eu vou ter que tomar providencias...

Shura achou estranho.

\- Nós pretendemos dar um porre no canceriano- ele riu- mas não sabemos se o plano vai dar certo. Ele ta acostumado a beber. Se não der...

\- Eu tenho meus planos também...

Shura riu e afastou-se.

\- Fique a vontade, Camus já vem falar com você.

Nesse momento Afrodite sentiu um cosmos familiar se aproximando da casa de aquário. Olhou para a porta e pôde ver o cavaleiro de câncer aparecer ali. Que homem! Trajava uma calça jeans rasgada em um dos joelhos e uma camisa social completamente aberta no peito, de cor azul escuro. Parecia um lindo cafetão italiano com um cordão de prata no pescoço que chegava até o peito. Nicklas abriu a boca e pensou que não fecharia mais. Todos os homens olharam para Máscara da Morte e os convidados da aldeia se alvoroçaram discretamente. Nicklas esmagou cada um em sua mente. Eram insetos. Estavam ali para servir a um único próposito de tentar fazer ciúmes ao canceriano que havia lhe dado um beijo e ele não sabia porque. Sentiu o coração acelerar. Angelo o viu. Baixou o olhar e foi conversar com Shura, Aioria e Milo.

Camus apareceu muito bonito e cumprimentou todos. A festa transcorria enquanto Camus permanecia ao lado de Afrodite tentando lhe explicar porque Milo implicava com ele e havia lhe dado uma surra na arena. Milo, na verdade, não havia gostado nada nada do fato de Afrodite ter se assumido gay para todos e inclusive com a possibilidade de Atena saber. Isso colocava em risco todos eles com a Deusa. Mas Afrodite estava irredutível em afirmar que sua condição não oferecia risco a fama de matadores implacáveis dos cavaleiros de ouro face aos inimigos de Hades.

Camus fingiu aceitar os ideais de Afrodite mas queria ver apenas paz naquela noite. Se podiam ser eles mesmos somente ali então que fossem.

\- Eu vou começar a colocar meu plano em prática, Nicklas...- disse Camus- Vamos oferecer uma bebida especial a Angelo...

Riram.

\- Essa eu quero ver!- disse Afrodite que observava Angelo insistentemente, mas não iria até ele.

Por sua vez, Máscara refletia se o que fizera com Afrodite era certo. Havia beijado o amigo para que este o deixasse em paz mas achou que havia atiçado ainda mais Afrodite. Na verdade, fora um movimento tão involuntário. Não sabia bem o que havia significado, sentia-se estranho com os pedidos de Afrodite para que ele o considerasse mulher tal o seu desespero de amor. Não sabia bem o que pensar naquele momento.

Depois de muito beber da garrafa que Camus havia lhe dado, Angelo estava um tanto alto...

A festa rolava solta com mais de sessenta convidados. Afrodite dançava muito até que esbarrou em Angelo que o olhou e sorriu mas foi saindo de perto. Essa era a hora perfeita para testar seu plano. Afrodite então o puxou pelo braço dando-lhe um abraço e fazendo-o cheirar sua rosa vermelha dos sonhos. Essa era uma rosa tão fatal que Afrodite mesmo tinha medo dela, havia sido cultivada para um devido fim em tempos de guerra. Era uma flor alucinógena, mas não comum. O efeito de a inalar dava ao seu oponente a desvantagem de enxergar no outro um oponente menor, que não lhe dava medo, como um cão, um pássaro ou uma mulher. E era justamente isso que Afrodite esperava que Angelo enxergasse nele, uma mulher. Estava certo de que Angelo o veria agora apenas como uma mulher para que pudesse se aproximar.

Angelo se afastou e sorriu, dizendo.

\- Também gosto muito de você, Nicklas – e isso era verdadeiro de sua parte.

Angelo foi até a janela tomar um ar pois havia ficado um tanto tonto com o abraço do amigo. Nicklas estava preocupado com ele.

\- Minha Deusa, que a rosa não faça mal a ele ou eu não vou me perdoar nunca... – ainda sentia o perfume dele em sua camisa e rosto, um cheiro delicioso que ele amava.

Máscara da morte de câncer se virou e olhou para a festa tentando focar as pessoas, todas pareciam fora de foco e de repente no lugar de Afrodite viu uma mulher que nunca havia visto antes. Sua visão foi desembaralhando e a tontura passou.

\- Bebi demais, Cazo. – Murmurou pra si mesmo.

A sua vista foi clareando aos poucos, e aos poucos ele procurou Afrodite com o olhar. Não o encontrou mas viu uma mulher linda, de cabelos muito loiros, olhar muito azul, com um vestido decotado demais para aquela festa e que parecia a mulher mais linda que já havia visto na vida. Ela lembrava um pouco Afrodite. Ou então ele estava bêbado demais mas ainda assim achou a mulher linda demais... Angelo foi se aproximando.

\- Boa noite, não vi você antes...

Afrodite sorriu nervosamente, pensou que havia dado certo.

\- Não? E o que você vê? – Afrodite não sabia o que fazer ao certo.

\- Eu vejo uma linda mulher que não havia visto antes na festa...tudo bem com você?

Afrodite soltou uma gargalhada pois nem mesmo sua voz Angelo conseguia reconhecer e o que para Angelo era uma voz normal de mulher. Nicklas não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, poderia dizer o que quisesse e tocar aquele homem dos seus sonhos, mesmo que de forma torta mas pensava que não havia um outro jeito fácil de realizar seu desejo. O desejo de Afrodite de receber um beijo ávido e demorado de seu amor estava bem perto... Mas ele não poderia fazer aquilo ali, tinha que convidá-lo para fora, para outro lugar.

If you want it you got it

You just got to believe

Believe in yourself

'Cause it's all just a game

We just want to be loved

 

Angelo procurou por Afrodite com os olhos e ficou um tanto triste de achar que o amigo tinha ido embora. Mas enfim, iria tentar conquistar aquela linda mulher que estava à sua frente naquele momento. Isso era tudo que interessava naquele momento.


End file.
